thermalfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Army
The United States Army is the land warfare branch of the United States Military. It appears as a playable faction in Call of Duty, United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Big Red One, Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, is seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, '' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty - The United States Army's Victory music. The U.S. Army appears in Call of Duty in the first campaign. The player controls Pvt. Martin from the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division. The U.S. Army also appears in the Multiplayer mode of this game. Call of Duty 2 The U.S. Army appeared twice in Call of Duty 2 in the Battle of Normandy and "Crossing the Rhine". The player controls Cpl. Bill Taylor from Dog Company and once again, this faction appears in the Multiplayer mode of this game. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The U.S. Army appears as the only Allied Faction in the game. The player takes control of Sgt. Roland Roger of the 1st Infantry Division, 16th Mechanized Infantry Regiment, Fox Company. The U.S. Army also appears in the Multiplayer mode of the game. Call of Duty 3 The U.S. Army appears again in Call of Duty 3 as the first campaign once again. The player takes control of Pvt. Nichols from the 29th Infantry Division. The U.S. Army appears in the Multiplayer Mode of this game like the previous installments Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The user plays as United States Army Rangers PFC Joseph Allen and Private James Ramirez in the campaign. The Rangers are also a playable faction in Multiplayer and Special Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops The 1st Cavalry Division of the Army assists the player in a mission. As well, one can see on soldiers' uniforms the words "U.S. Army". UH-1 firing The Defector BO.png|First Air Cavalry Division UH-1 UH-1 extracting wounded soldiers The Defector BO.png|Another First Cavalry UH-1 Flight of UH-1 Hueys Victor Charlie.png|U.S. Army UH-1s Black ops uh-1.jpg|Another shot of the UH-1s Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The U.S. Army is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, where the player takes on the role of a Delta Force operator and frequently encounters U.S. Army Rangers in Delta Force missions. U.S. Army Rangers are first seen in the beginning of "Black Tuesday", where they are fighting in New York with their Stryker. It is mentioned that the Army is fighting a losing battle due to a jamming tower preventing air support. After the destruction of the jamming tower by Delta Force Team Metal, the U.S. Air Force provide air support to the Infantry on the ground and succesfully drive the Russians out of Manhattan. After the chemical attack in Europe, a massive American expeditionary force is sent to Hamburg, Germany in the mission "Goalpost", utilizing M1A2 Abrams tanks, UH-60 Blackhawks, U.S. Air Force/U.S. Marine Corps-supplied V-22 Ospreys and AH-64 Apaches. U.S. Army Rangers save Hamburg with the assistance of Team Metal, who also rescued the American Vice President. The Rangers are last seen in the mission "Scorched Earth", where they fight alongside the German Army and Team Metal in war-torn Berlin. Team Metal (exception of Frost), and the U.S. Army as a whole, make their final campaign appearance in Down the Rabbit Hole. Delta Force is a playable faction in multiplayer, facing the Spetsnaz and Inner Circle in all their engagements. Players also play using Delta Force first and third-person models in most Special Ops missions. A notable exception is Special Delivery, where the player uses a Modern Warfare 2 U.S. Army Ranger first and third person model instead. In Survival Mode, the players always play as one or two Delta Force operators. The player(s) can call in additional Delta support via the Delta Squad reward, purchasable via the Air Support terminal. This ships three A.I. controlled Delta Force operatives armed with M16A4 rifles and Five-Seven sidearms. Gallery Mw3 US RANGERS.png|U.S. Army Ranger models U.S ARMY RANGERS MW3 MODELS.png|Another U.S. Army Ranger model Rangers on Mw3 in Negortiation.png|U.S. Army Ranger in Negotiator trailer. Notice the Modern Warfare 2 model, which doesn't appear in the final version. Rangers taking cover MW3.png|U.S. Army Rangers in Germany Ranger MW3.png|Another U.S. Army Ranger in Germany Rangers Hamburg MW3.png|U.S. Army Rangers deploying into Hamburg with the assistance of a U.S. Army AH-64 Apache Reviving downed Osprey survivor Special Delivery MW3.png|Delta Force survivor with M9 in Special Delivery Delta Force with G18 MW3.jpg|Delta Force operative Delta Force Five Seven MW3.jpg|another Delta Force operative Delta Soldiers Downturn MW3.png|Delta Force operative Delta Soldier Outpost MW3.png|Delta Force operative with UMP-45 Delta-M16A4.png|Delta Force operative with M16A4 Call of Duty: Black Ops II The U.S. Army makes two apperances in Black Ops II: The U.S. Army Rangers appear first in 1980's mission Suffer With Me, and appear again in the 2025 mission Judgement Day. US Army rangers BOII.png|U.S. Army Rangers in Panama; notice the Colt M16A1 SEAL Team Six Judgement Day BOII.jpg|U.S. Army Rangers in Judgement Day. Notice they share models with SEAL Team Six Call of Duty: Ghosts The United States Army are playable in the levels Brave New World, No Man's Land, Struck Down, and Homecoming. They are also seen helping the Ghosts and Marines in the level Severed Ties. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare CEO Jonathan Irons was once a trained U.S. Army soldier in the West Point Graduate Program. He left the Army later on and founded the Atlas Corporation. The Army is also seen fighting the Atlas Corporation in the Battle of New Baghdad. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The World War 2 era U.S Army is an ally faction during the mission "Demon Within". In this mission, player using DNI to break into Sarah Hall's internal world where she reminisced about the Battle of Bastogne to cite for her final paper at the academy. The Player must fight against Hall's delusions of German Military. In Hall's internal world, German Military and US Military are both using 2060's era weapons. Gallery WW2USArmy Soldier 1 BOIII.png|World War 2 Era U.S. Army Soldier in Demon Within. WW2USArmy Soldier 2 BOIII.png Call of Duty: WWII The U.S. Army appears as a Allied Faction in the game. The player takes control of PFC. Ronald "Red" Daniels of the 1st Infantry Division, 16th Infantry Regiment. U.S Army units Command Elements *Overlord *Goliath *Vulture *Warlord Regular Elements *2-1 Alpha *2-5 Alpha *2-1 Bravo *2-2 Bravo *3-2 Bravo *2-3 Charlie *3-1 Delta *Wolverine Company **Wolverine 3-3 **Wolverine 3-2 **Wolverine 3-1 *Mongoose 1 *Grizzly Company **Grizzly 1-1 **Grizzly 1-2 **Grizzly 1-3 *Viper Company *Blackjack Company U.S Army Regiments *2nd Armored Regiment *3rd Armored Regiment *11th Armored Cavalry Regiment *506th Parachute Infantry Regiment U.S Army Brigades *Brigade Combat Team 1 *170 Infantry Brigade *172nd Infantry Brigade *173rd Airborne Brigade Combat Team U.S Army Divisions *8th Armored Division *1st Infantry Division *1st Cavalry Division *1st Armored Division *2nd Infantry Division *3rd Infantry Division *4th Infantry Division *10th Mountain Division *25th Infantry Division *82nd Airborne Division *101st Airborne Division *29th Infantry Division *90th Infantry Division *4th Armoured Division *80th Infantry Division Special Forces (US-SOCOM) *75th Ranger Regiment **1st Battalion ***Hunter Company ****Hunter 2-1 ****Hunter 2-2 ****Hunter 2-3 ****Hunter 3-3 ****Hunter 6-4 ****Hunter 0-4 ****Hunter 6-2 **2nd Battalion **3rd Battalion *Delta Force **Metal Team **Anvil Team **Granite Team **Onyx Team *Green Berets **ODA FOXTROT **ODA 595 M1A2 Abrams units *Rhino 2-1 *Rhino 2-2 *Rhino 2-3 *Rhino 2-4 *Rhino 2-5 *Rhino 2-6 *Warpig 2-1 *Warpig 2-2 *3-2 Echo *Broadsword *Highroller M1126 Stryker *Honey Badger *Samaritan *Firefly M1128 Mobile Gun System *Bugs *Punta Gorda UH-60 Blackhawk *Helix 2-3 *Helix 3-2 *Helix 2-1 *Dagger 2-1 *Dagger 2-2 *Gunslinger 1 AH-64 Apache *Helix 8-1 *Helix 8-2 Commanding Officers *Commander General "OVERLORD" *General Shepherd (K.I.A.) *Colonel Marshall *Battle Captain "GRIZZLY" Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty Factions Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Factions Category:Call of Duty 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Factions Category:Call of Duty 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Factions Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Factions Category:Real Life Article Category:Call of Duty: WWII Factions